The aim of this application to renew the nation's only T32 training program focused exclusively on the field of perinatal epidemiology. This training program is needed to meet a growing national need for expertise in the epidemiology of pregnancy and childhood disorders and their later sequelae. We plan to recruit and train 13 pre- and post-doctoral fellows over a five year period, and to provide them with the skills to design, implement, analyze and disseminate peer-reviewed studies in the field of perinatal epidemiology. We will seek out self-starting, highly motivated individuals who can pursue their own research agendas in the broad field of perinatal epidemiology with guidance, input and supervision from experienced scientists. Eleven perinatal epidemiologists, all with NIH funding or the equivalent, one of the largest concentrations of the discipline in the US, will mentor trainees. The training program emphasizes formal course-work, intensive and carefully-mentored research experiences. Training in research ethics is a program requirement. Special training modules address laboratory genetics, perinatal clinical care, operations of a data coordination center, translation of research into public health policy in maternal and child health, and scientific communication. With a program director and associate director who are both pediatrician-epidemiologists, the program is committed to the integration of epidemiology into both medical care and public health. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Many important diseases of pregnancy and infancy, such as premature birth, autism and cerebral palsy, are still as common as they were many decades ago. This training program is designed to produce scientists who can study the epidemiology of these problems and discover ways to reduce their severe burden on children and their families.